


Please Accept Me...

by AvalonBell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonBell/pseuds/AvalonBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell and Phil Lester have accepted their sexuality and that they love each other. But something both Dan and Phil doubt is what their parents are going to think of their realizations.</p>
<p>This is basically a Phanfiction of dnp coming out to their mothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Accept Me...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for phan week and the prompt was parents so I took it a kind of different route. I have two other fics as well that I will be posting the were apart of phan week but I hope you enjoy this one :D!

“Phil, I don’t wanna do this…” Dan looks up at his recently made boyfriend, worry in his voice and painted all over his face.  
It was five in the afternoon and both the British boys were about to do one of the most nerve wracking things in their lives, coming out to their parents. They had officially started dating a few days ago and they had yet to tell a soul. They felt their parents should be the first to find out. They intended to tell them earlier but they’re nerves always got the better of them. But today there was no way to back out or run from coming out since both their mothers were coming for dinner and it was unknown to them that they would be finding out their sons official sexuality.  
“Dan, it’s going to be okay,” Phil pushes Dan’s chin up so they lock eye contact, the older one struggling to keep talking rather than just getting lost into the brunettes beautiful brown eyes, but the worry in them reminds him that his boyfriend was in distress and needed his encouragement,“ Our mothers are going to accept us for who we are. They love us both more than anything in the world and they would never abandon us just because of our sexuality, alright?” He continues, giving the younger boy a hopeful smile that says too many sweet, encouraging things. Dan finds it funny yet nice that single smile of Phil’s could tell so many things and make him feel warm and happy inside, of course only Phil could give him such a strong, happy feeling with just a simple smile.  
“I… Alright.” He answers simply, anxiety still continuing to bubble up inside.  
Phil notices Dan’s hesitation and takes Dan’s hand in his own then steps closer to him.“I’m serious Dan, everything it going to be okay and I’m going to be right here beside you the entire time. I promise I will not abandon you in any way both know and in the future until the day I die.” He says then steps forward and plants a kiss on the brunettes lips, laying his other hand lightly on Dan’s cheek. The kiss is soft, saying so many things that meant so much to both Dan and Phil. It was something that they wished would never end, but unfortunately it had to. Phil is the first to pull away from the kiss, but he doesn’t back up far. Their noses just lightly touching each others,“I love you Dan."Phil says quietly, almost so quiet it’s almost inaudible, but Dan still managed to hear it.  
"I love you too Phil, I will never abandon you either. I’ll be by your side even when you don’t need me.” He replies, all of his worries slowly slinking away then and there.  
Phil laughs lightly then backs away from his boyfriend.“ Alright, as much as I love how cheesy this is we have to make sure the table and everything else is ready. Is the food all cooked?”  
Dan turns to the stove where the two front burners were turned off but occupied by two pots, one having green beans in them and the other containing mashed potatoes. Inside of the oven was a chicken that was nearly finished cooking.“The sides are complete, I just have to wait for the Chicken. Can you set the table while I wait for the timer to go off please?”  
“Sure thing.” Phil answers simply, proceeding to set up the table as he was requested to do.  
Knock  
Knock  
Knock  
Dan’s head shoots towards the door, and then towards Phil, his anxiety beginning to find its way to him yet again.  
‘It’s okay’ Phil mouths, walking by Dan and pecking him on the cheek, heading toward the door.  
With a small, nervous sigh and the thought of a 'here goes nothing’ Phil opens the door"Hi, Phil my boy. I’ve missed you so much.“ His mother says excitedly, hugging her son tightly. Dan’s mother rushes past the two and heads towards her son, hugging him with the same strength as every mother does. Dan hugs back, laughing nervously but trying to mask it with a smile."Haheh, hi mum.”  
After introductions and greetings end the four sit down at the dining table, the two boys sitting beside one another. Dan’s heart was pounding, awaiting the moment a look was exchanged with his raven hair flatmate that it was time for the announcement. Phil was freaking out a lot too, but calmed himself down, reminding himself that everything was going to be alright.  
“So,” Phil’s mother said after swallowing a piece of chicken,“ What have you two boys been up to lately?” She asks, looking both at her son and his flatmate.  
“Oh, not much. We’ve just been doing our usual, making videos, playing video games.” Phil replies with a small grin.  
“Yeah, and don’t forget all the many different series marathons.” Dan chimes in, laughing lightly.  
Dan’s mother smiles, happy seeing her son being content and enjoying his life.“ Well thats nice. This dinner is great by the way, did you make this yourself Daniel?”  
He smiles at her compliment.“ Yes, I did actually thank you mum. Phil helped set the table, without him I probably wouldn’t have everything ready in time.” Dan says, glancing over at Phil with a smile.  
Phil looks back with a grin, his blue eyes with both a hint of green and golden yellow lighting up with both happiness and amusement,“ Yes, because setting up the table and making our flat look presentable is important.”  
“It is, I don’t want our mothers believing we’re messy slobs who are too lazy to clean up.”  
“But we are.” Phil says jokingly, awaiting Dan’s expected response.  
“Shut up, we are not that messy.” He replies, nudging Phil playfully, a laugh accompanying it.  
After a moment of the boys getting lost in conversation, both their mothers cough almost in unison. This causes both Dan and Phil to realize they had just completely gotten lost in both each other’s eyes and conversation, ignoring both of their mother’s presence. Dan coughs awkwardly,“ Sorry, we apologize.” He then glances back up at Phil, awaiting the look he was expecting. Phil nods, then looks down awkwardly at his now empty plate. Dan takes a deep breath then sighs.  
'It’s okay, everything is going to be fine. If anything does go wrong Phil will be right there beside you , he promised.’ Dan thought to himself, recalling what happened earlier in the day.  
“Mother, Mrs.Lester, there is something we need to tell you…” Dan pauses for a long moment. Phil then entwines his fingers with Dan’s underneath the table in an attempt to reassure his boyfriend and let him know that he was right there beside him, and he always would be.“ Im… We, Phil and I,” He still hesitates, stumbling over his words and gripping Phil’s hand tighter,“ Phil and I… We’re gay, and we are at the moment,” 'And hopefully until the day we die.’ Both Dan and Phil thought although it was unaware to them that they shared the same hopeful thinking,“ D-dating.” He spits out, immediately breaking eye contact with his mother, wiping away a tear quickly.  
It was a while until anyone gave a response. The entire flat was dead silent, the only thing that could be heard was the obnoxious ticking of the wall clock echoing through the place.“I apologize for not telling you earlier, I was just terrified…” Dan was going to continue but he stopped, seeing the grin on both Phil and his own mother’s faces. Each mother got up from the table, walked over the their sons and just embraced their children.  
“Its okay Phil,"Phil’s mother said, hearing her son beginning to sniffle as well.  
"I will always love you no matter what Daniel. I want you to always remember that, okay?” Dan’s mother tells him, looking him directly in the eyes. He felt warmth as he did before with Phil rush over him. She accepted him, for who he was. Both of their parents did. Joy flooded over Dan as he nodded in response, embracing his mother, tears rolling down his face.“ Thank you… Both of you. F-for accepting us for who… Who we really are.”


End file.
